The Blob
Must See Episodes * Mutant Crush * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality A natural bully, Blob isn't the sharpest member of The Brotherhood, but his degree of browns helps counterbalance his severe lack of brains. His hefty build and less-than-charming personality often make him a target of public ridicule. The social isolation and bad temper made him a prime candidate for recruitment into the Brotherhood by Mystique. After his run-in with the X-Men (Mutant Crush), he hasn't had much luck with gaining any new friends but has become close with his Brotherhood teammates, Avalanche and Toad, as the series progressed. Also, unlike the Marvel Comics version, this version of Blob seems to hide a sensitive side (as seen by the rather obsessive way he treated Jean in the first episode he appeared in, and his later closeness to the rest of the Brotherhood). Physical appearance *Blob's Outfits Fred is a huge, obese, Caucasian boy from Texas. He has blonde hair styled in a mohawk with brown eyes. He possesses an extreme amount of pliable body mass due to his mutantion. Fred usually wears a green shirt over a cream-colored undershirt with jean overalls that cover both, and white tennis shoes. Blob's battle uniform consists of a frayed green, Army vest with a collar and pockets on the front with matching green, Army cargo pants that are tucked into thick, brown combat boots. He wears a tan tank top underneath the vest and silver/metal cuffs on each wrist. Powers Blob's mutant physiology grants him a number of abilities, such as incredible superhuman strength, endurance, and invulnerability. The Blob's elastic, blubbery skin proves indestructible, withstanding massive impact from not only blunt force trauma, but also Cyclops's powerful optic blasts with no injury at all. He can alter his personal mono-directional gravity field to make himself virtually immovable as long as he stays in contact with the ground. However, if the ground below him is uprooted, he can be moved. He has stood his ground against oncoming cars and even an airplane in the episode Ascension Part 2 with no apparent harm to himself, whatsoever. Despite his appearance, the Blob's speed and agility are those of a fairly athletic male of normal stature, a fact which frequently catches his opponents by surprise. Early Life Not much is known about his background in this version of the series, but what was seen so far was that he spent some time with a circus or freak show where he used his abilities to amuse the paying crowds. That's where Mystique finds and recruits him. Season 1 * Mutant Crush Fred is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. The crowd cheers and 'The Blob' begins. However, after pulling on the trucks and standing on the fenders, he takes a bow. However, he soon slips and falls down; the crowd laughs at this, and it in turn makes Fred feel very embarrassed, and he channels that into anger. Then he runs away from the arena and back to his dressing room. In his dressing room, he begins punching large holes into the wall with his fists. There, Ms. Darkholme appears and offers him a place at Bayville with The Brotherhood. Later on Fred's first day of high school, he pulls Duncan Matthews up by the collar and asks him where he's supposed to be. Duncan makes fun of him and the Blob throws him and is about to dump a row of lockers on him when Jean shows up to calm him down. She helps him find his way to his first class. At lunch, Fred arrives in the lunch room with a huge tray of food. When he goes to sit down, he flips the table and looks up in surprise at seeing the food he'd accidentally sent flying into the air and over to Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out, and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almost slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. Jean talks to Fred about controlling his powers and temper and invites him to meet Xavier at the Xavier Institute. When she leaves, he finds her backpack and takes out a pic of Jean and Scott. He tears out Scott and stomps it, but saves the piece with Jean in it. The next day Fred asks Jean out for a milkshake, but she tells him she has stuff to do. He gets mad, and Jean tells Taryn Fujioka to go on without her. Fred demands to know why he won't go out with him, and she tries to explain she has responsibilities. He drags her off so they can talk privately. Jean tries to get escape, but they end up fighting. She defends herself against him, but they knock over some scaffolding and Jean is knocked out. Fred sadly carries her off somewhere. She comes to later and he's tied her to a chair and set up a candlelight dinner. Wolverine, who tracked Blob, attacks him, but Blob knocks him out. Scott shows up and blasts the Blob, but he throws Wolverine at him and knocks Scott out too. Jean slams a filing cabinet into his face and he gets angry. He picks up a large piece of machinery and is going to crush Jean with it. Rogue arrives to find the unconscious Cyclops. She absorbs his powers and attacks the Blob. She tells him to leave Jean alone. When he tries to hit her she absorbs his power too. She knocks him way up into the air and he lands in a junkyard. * Middleverse Lance walks by Jean and Scott while walking with Fred. He sarcastically asked 'what's up losers" Scott demands to know what they've done to Kurt. Lance eggs Scott on, and when they don't tell him he jerks up Avalanche and slams him into the lockers. Fred pulls Scott off Lance and Jean and Lance face off. A crowd gathers, but before any real damage is done, Raven Darkhome shows up to break them up. Demanding to know what's going on, the boys claim it was Scott's fault. The principal takes Jean and Scott to her office. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. * Speed & Spyke Rogue was sent to the principal's office. While there, she talked with Lance and waited with Fred and Todd. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, The Brotherhood Todd, Fred, Lance, and Quicksilver are mad because they have just shipped into a survival training camp, & Scott was chosen to be leader. When Sergeant Hawke leaves Blob says he wants to get them alone and lose them in the woods. Lance says that they'll beat them where it'll hurt the most, in public. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Spyke starts to go after Lance, but Jean stops him. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Everyone argues over who should have won fairly. Hawk blows the whistle and makes them all do push-ups. He tells them that if they want to prove how tough they are, they have to get a flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation. Quicksilver says he can get the flag while his team takes a break, Nightcrawler says "not before I can". Hawk tells them that the whole team has to reach the top and retrieve the flag together. Toad scouts ahead for the Brotherhood, while Blob drags Quicksilver and Avalanche up the side of the mountain with ropes. The Brotherhood find an abandoned mine that leads to the top and starts through it. They reach the end of the tunnel, but it's blocked. Avalanche starts to get angry, but Quicksilver and Toad talk him into using his powers to "shake" the debris loose. When he tries the tunnel collapses in on them. Rogue finds the Brotherhood at the bottom of a shaft. Toad begs them not to leave them behind over a stupid race. Scott tells them they won't. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. As they're pulling out the last one, Avalanche, the Blob points towards the flag and Quicksilver takes off. Nightcrawler ports up and they reach the flag at the same time and begin wrestling over it. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. Scott asks Lance if he's ready and he replies "Let's go!". The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Everyone arrives as Juggernaut reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her Telekinesis to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Danger Room wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. * Shadowed Past The Brotherhood show up at the construction site where Kurt & Mystique are meeting up. Mystique tries to get rid of them, but Quicksilver says they have "higher orders now". They knock out Kurt, but the other X-Men show up and a fight ensues. Rogue steals Avalanche's power and tries to stop Mystique from running off. Mystique tells her it's too late for answers and when Rogue causes a quake she turns into a raven and flies away. * The Cauldron I The X-kids are ambushed by the brotherhood. They end up crashing into the Blob on the beach. Rogue and Kurt tackle Toad and Avalanche. Fred jumps onto Kitty. She phases out from under him but passes out. Avalanche tumbles the rocks out from under Kurt. He 'ports but the rocks port with him and crush him on the beach. Pietro buries Spyke in the sand. Rogue smashes Toad into the overturned car and is about to absorb his powers. Avalanche stops her and tells her she's won. The Blob points to the four spheres on their way down from the sky and says here comes her reward. * The Cauldron II On Asteroid M, Xavier confronts Scott about why he's there. Scott says he's just there to listen. Xavier points to Jean, Rogue, and Ororo and asks Scott if they're just there to listen also. Scott gets angry and wants Magneto to let them out. Magneto says he's only being cautious and he'll let them out soon. Xavier tries to talk some sense into Syke, but Magneto puts him into stasis also. Scott freaks and is going to blast Xavier out, but Magneto tells him that if he does Xavier will not survive decompression. Scott turns on Magneto, but Alex steps in and tells him that no one should be getting hurt. Scott says he doesn't like it, but does as Alex says anyway. Magneto takes them all into the Asteroid and shows them a Gem of Cyttorak and tells them about the "Genetic Enhancers" he's been able to build using the gems. He claims that the enhancers will fully evolve their mutant powers and put them in total control. He tells Scott he'll let the other X-Men go once Scott has gone through the enhancer. Magneto sends Sabertooth through as a demonstration. Sabertooth emerges from the enhancer bigger and more feral. Alex talks Scott into going into the enhancer. Magneto brings the other X-Men out of stasis in time to see Scott enter the enhancer. Xavier tries to stop Scott, but the door slams shut as Scott tries to get out. Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto gives Alex the codename Havok and tells Scott he can take off his visor. Then he tells them that the enhancer has affected their minds as well, wiping out emotions. They pick up an incoming aircraft and Magneto tries to use his powers against it. When he realizes that there's no metal for him to control he sends out Alex and Scott to "defend them" Kitty phases the kids out after Scott & Alex crash a jet to the ground. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes and tells them to all gather at the X-Jet. Xavier sends Storm and Rogue to "ready the jet" as he and Jean try to free the brothers from the debris. X-Kids take on The Brotherhood. Kurt drops the Blob, Kitty and Spyke take out Avalanche. The Blob tells Avalanche to knock off the tremors as the whole asteroid begins to quake. He tells him it's not him and they realize they have to get off quick. The brotherhood heads for the X-Jet, when they get to Storm and the block, Blob bulldozers his way through. Toad, Avalanche, and Blob head for the jet. Kit and Spyke show up dragging Quicksilver and Storm tells them to get onto the jet. The X-Jet comes back for Scott & Alex when they begin to run for it, but there are still too many tremors and falling debris and it can't get to them. Asteroid M begins to fall and Alex and Scott use their powers to blast it apart as it crashes towards them. They both collapse to the ground back to normal. The X-Jet lands and Scott apologizes to everyone for the way he's been acting. The brotherhood stands off to one side and one of them asks what's going to happen to them now. Avalanche says that two spheres left the asteroid right before it blew. He says Mystique is out there somewhere and she'll be back. Season 2 *'Growing Pains' At shigh school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. On the floor of the gym, The Brotherhood are all standing/slouching against a wall. Fred asks why they're even in school and Pietro says he knows what Lance is doing. They all look at Lance, but he's watching Kitty as she talks to some of her friends. Pietro says "He'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N..." The rest of the Brotherhood laugh as Lance tries to backhand Pietro, but he speeds out of the way to hide behind Fred and Todd gets hit instead. When Lance notices Kitty looking his way, he heads over to sit behind her. Lance tries to talk to her, but Kitty brushes him off by saying that shouldn't he be erupting somewhere. The Brotherhood overhears this and they start laughing at him. Kelly gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. After the assembly, Kitty and Lance are arguing down by Lance's jeep with the rest of the Brotherhood. Scott shows up and tells him to leave her alone. Lance tries to goad Scott into fighting with his powers, Kitty stops him saying that Lance knows they can't use their powers in public. Scott walks away and tells her to come along. She hesitates for a second, but as the rest of the Brotherhood laugh, she huffs and walks away. Lance tells the rest of the Brotherhood that he's tired of hiding his powers. Fred implies that Mystique said to not reveal themselves but Lance says that she isn't around anymore and that he thinks it's time they go public. At the prep game rally, Kelly shows off the new school mascot the "Bayville Hawk", which shoots off fireworks. The game begins, but the Brotherhood show up and interrupt the game as Avalanche and the others announce that they're mutants, that have special powers. TV cameras catch all the action as he also announces that the Xavier Institute is also filled with mutants and names Scott and Jean personally. The Brotherhood starts wrecking the stadium with Avalanche creating a trench in the middle of the soccer field, the Blob wrecking the bleachers and Quicksilver harassing Kelly. The X-Kids take off to change into uniform as Xavier calls to Storm, telepathically, that they need her. The X-Kids hit the field with Cyclops blasting the hawk out of Blob's hands and it flies into the gym causing a small explosion. Blob starts destroying the stadium seats that still have people on them. Rogue absorbs Blob's abilities and the whole construction falls on both of them. Storm comes and creates a rainstorm that stops the fighting and calms everyone down with Xavier deciding to change everyone's memories about the incident. *'Power Surge' Lance was talking with Kitty in their chemistry class. Kitty asks him if he'd ever made a stink bomb. Lance says no but that Blob makes them all the time in his sleep if you get his drift. Kitty starts giggling until their chemistry teacher, Mr. McCoy walks in. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' At The Brotherhood house, which is a total wreck, Todd is in the kitchen eating flies. Pietro rushes in and checks all of the cabinets and complains about the bare cupboards and that everything is falling apart. Fred agrees with Pietro when Todd tells them that they need money and he knows where to get it. He heads upstairs (past Lance on his way down) only to slam into something and come tumbling down the stairs again. He's actually trying to break down Mystique's door. Fred comments to the others that he's at it again indicating that Todd has previously been trying multiple times to break down Mystique's door. He does this 2-3 more times before Fred stops him saying he doesn't want to see him get hurt while Pietro asks what would happen when Mystique comes back and finds out that they've broken into her room. Todd says she's not coming back and that they should look to see if she left any cash laying around. Fred flings him against a wall as Lance calls them "Einsteins" and tells them that he'll be at high school while walking out the door. Fred and Pietro give Lance confused looks as Todd says me too, for his own safety, following Lance out the door. At the carnival Kurt and Tabitha are pulling all sorts of pranks, with Tabby dropping "bombs" and Kurt 'porting them away before they go off. Finally Tabby drops one of her "bombs" into Fred's hotdog and it explodes. Lance catches site of Tabitha and tells Fred that she was the girl at soda machines and they follow her. When Tabitha's father wants her to help him break into the office and get the carnival proceeds she finally agrees and they head out. But Fred and Lance had been listening in and Lance says that they're financial troubles are about to be over. After Tabitha and her father take the money, the Brotherhood ambush them. Toad takes off with the money and they end up in the condemned gym. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out as Fred tackles Cyclops but Cyclops blasts him away. Later at the Brotherhood house, Todd asks Lance what happened to the water. Lance says that the city shut it off as he grabs himself a bottle of water. The door bells rings and Lance answers the door to show Tabitha as she pretty much forces her way in while grabbing Lance's water bottle. She asks Fred if the rooms are upstairs and Fred just nods dumbly. As she wanders upstairs to find a room, Pietro tells Fred to go stop her but she "booms" down Mystique's door. Inside it seems that Mystique had the only room in the house that isn't ready to be condemned as Tabitha says its not bad. The BH are all standing in the doorway, gawking and she tells them to stay out of her room and slams the door in their faces. *'Joyride' At high school, as Lance is headed down the hallway, he's ambushed by The Brotherhood. Fred slams him into the lockers and they ask where he's been. Lance pushes Fred's hand away as Tabitha says that they've heard that he's living with the "geek squad". When Lance doesn't deny it, Toad tells him that Mystique is going to "hand you your left arm" when she gets back. Lance tells them that Mystique is never coming back and that the Brotherhood is finished. Pietro asks him if he's actually becoming an X-Man and Lance says "So what if I am?". The BH come down on him and Lance pushes Todd out of the way and starts to walk off. Tabitha calls after him and tells him that he's making a mistake. She tells him that he will never fit in with X-Men and that they will never accept him. Lance walks away looking pretty depressed. *'Walk On the Wild Side' At The Brotherhood house, Tabitha blasts down the bathroom door. Todd peaks out from behind the shower curtains, complaining about not getting any privacy during his one shower a month. She uses his mouthwash and then throws a bomb in the shower with him, blasting out water and all. On the stairs going down, she tells Fred that his mohawk is so outdated, then she asks Lance if there's any gas in his jeep. He says yes but Tabitha's already stealing Lance's jeep and heads off to high school. Back at the Brotherhood house, Tabitha busts in on Toad in the bathroom again. He tells her he's going to buy her some mouthwash. The Blob catches her on the stairs and yells at her for shaving his head bald during the night. She comments that she was wrong, he did look better with the mohawk as she heads downstairs. Tabitha tells the boys she'll see them later and proceeds to steals Lance's jeep again. *'Shadow Dance' At The Brotherhood house, everyone is making fun of Lance about his date with Kitty. Fred says he wouldn't be caught dead at the stupid dance with Todd agreeing. But Tabitha tells Fred that it's a shame cause she was going to ask him. Tabitha, Todd, and Fred all decide to go together and Pietro calls them pathetic. Tabitha asks if he thinks he's too good for her and he tells her no, but she wouldn't be able to keep up with him as he could keep four girls busy dancing at the same time. Tabitha says that they should all go to the dance and show that high school how to have fun. Now everyone is excited about going to the dance and Lance just sits back and smiles to himself. At the dance, Tabitha, Todd and Fred all show up together. They all noticed when Pietro arrives with four dates and Tabitha is impressed as she comments that that boy knows how to "work it". Later, Todd and Fred are exhausted from dancing with Tabitha as they wait for her outside of the girls' bathroom. One of the creatures that emerged from the lab shows up. Todd screams like a little girl as he and Fred back away in terror just as Tabitha comes out of the bathroom. She turns and gasps as the demon pounces at them. When the X-Men show up with Forge, they find Tabitha, Todd, and Fred, who is sitting on the creature that attacked them. Todd recognizes Forge's ray gun as Forge sends it back to where it belongs. The X-Men head off looking for more of the creatures, as the Brotherhood stand behind and watch them leave with Tabitha shaking her head. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Inside Area 51 The Blob is still being cut free from the green stasis goo. When the alarms go off the officer questioning Logan leaves to see what's going on and during the confusion, Blob is able to break free from the goo and they round up all of the troops and get them contained. Nightcrawler and Mystique arrive, though a little late, and they take off to meet up with the others. When more troops start closing on them, Mystique points the way for everyone to keep following as she gives an order to Lance. Security seals all exits, but they find Iceman & Shadowcat who are able to find a hatch that leads to the roof. Fred gets stuck on the way out, but Shadowcat helps him out. Scott traps mystique down below and Avalanche goes after him, but Jean stops them. Storm shows up and they all escape. Later at The Brotherhood house, Todd sneaks in because police are watching the house. When he gets back to the others Lance is mad because he was supposed to get clothes for all of them, but he only got Wanda's. * Mainstream At The Brotherhood house, Todd and Fred are heckling Lance because Kitty won't talk to him anymore. Principle Kelly shows up to invite the boys back to high school. At first they don't want to go, but Kelly drops some not too subtle hints that they'd have the run of the school if they came back. So they decide to return. The Brotherhood show up at school and start terrorizing the normal kids, Lance makes an example out of Andrew Black when he bumped into him. The Brotherhood and Duncan team up and start a fight with the other X-kids in the parking lot outside. Scott tells the others that they are not to use their power, no matter what. So the X-kids take a beating and do their best to get out of harm's way. Lance starts to bring down the entire auditorium. Everyone rushes outside and Kelly tries to turn the board members by saying that the mutants are all out of control. That they can't be allowed back to school. Xavier says that his students are showing remarkable control, even against the overwhelming urge to use their powers. The Brotherhood steps it up a notch and the X-Men are finally forced to use their powers to save the innocent bystanders. Kurt finally steps in to help and when the X-Men regroup the Brotherhood runs off. The X-Men stand in front of the auditorium and look sadly at the destroyed parking lot. Season 4 The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of The Brotherhood including Quicksilver becoming members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'S Freedom Force. He's shown to be wearing a military style dark-gray pants with brown combat boots and a large, tannish-gray tank top. Fred is now completely bald and has a beard. Notes * Production Art - Fred Dukes * Acts like a big brother to Todd Tolansky. * Fred got his nickname 'Blob' from Duncan Matthews, who was making fun of him. Mutant Crush. * Once kidnapped Jean Grey. Mutant Crush. * Is seen in the principals office waiting with rogue, Lance, & Todd. Speed & Spyke. * Middleverse is the first appearance of Blob and Avalanche's battle uniforms. Middleverse. * Fred is still bald from when Boom Boom shaved him in Walk on the Wild Side. Shadow Dance. * Sabretooth, Wonda, Fred are shown several times, but have no dialog. Day of Reckoning I. * Rogue, Wolverine, Blob, Beast and Spyke were all captures by the military. Day of Recovery. * Fred and Toad are watching The Powerpuff Girls on TV. Dark Horizon I. * Though the rest of The Brotherhood was with Magneto the day before, they are not with him in Egypt. Dark Horizon I. * Reading a Comic Book when Gambit walks in. It appears to be based off X-Men: The Animated Series. The Stuff of Villains. * The Brotherhood all got expelled from Bayville High School; however, only Lance Alvers was upset. The Stuff of Villains. * Wanda Maximoff is the only one of The Brotherhood who agrees to go with Shadowcat to Mexico. Ascension I. * Blob is the only member of The Brotherhood who doesn't have any lines. Ascension II. Trivia * According to the Blob, he doesn't have a limit to his energy when Rogue tries to absorb his abilities. Mutant Crush. * Blob is watching a loosely-disguised version of "The Powerpuff Girls" on TV Dark Horizon I. Appearances Other faces of Blob Uncanny-Blob.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-men-Blob.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Blob.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Origins-_Blob.png|'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' Film (2009) Spiderman and his amazing friends.Blob.jpg|Spiderman and his Amazing Friends (1981-1983) X-Men animated serie .Blob.jpg|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) W & X-men -Blob.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) X-Men Ledgens - blob.png|X-Men Legends Video Game (2004) Lego Marvel superheroes.Blob.jpg|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) References }} Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:The Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Bayville Student Category:Mutant Category:Teens